honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars Battlefront 2
Star Wars Battlefront 2 is the 178th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action shooter video game Star Wars Battlefront II. ''It was published on December 12, 2017. ''Star Wars Battlefront 2 was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars Battlefront 2 on YouTube "A white-hot garbage fire of incandescent rage!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars Battlefront 2 Script In a year filled with spectacular blunders, watch as EA goes for the hat-trick of shame as they manage to turn fanboy enthusiasm for one of the world's most popular franchises into a white-hot garbage fire of incandescent rage! Star Wars Battlefront 2 March blaster-first into the Battlefront franchise in a sequel that takes everything you like from the previous game and gives you 200% more of it. With more ships, more playable heroes, new worlds and everyone's favorite gaming trend: more monetization! As they don't reinvent the wheel but instead roll it straight into MONEYTOWN charging you up to $80 for the base experience -- then filling it with loot box heavy gameplay of a free-to-play mobile game, creating a Star Wars experience that's less about making a fun video game and more about extracting value for shareholders. In a business strategy that would even make the Empire go "Whoa! That sounds a little greedy, no?" Put on your suit and TIE Fighter and take control of the commander of an Imperial Special Ops Team with a name like an electric car brand: "Inferno Squad," who goes from loyal soldier to turncoat faster than you can say predictable. As the giant planet destroying death lasers convince her that maybe she picked the wrong side. And she's forced to jet from one classic Star Wars planet to another blasting her way through breathtaking set pieces that are basically fancy shooting galleries. With enemies that line up out of cover to get shot like they're in the Revolutionary War. Then watch as her story is set aside for vignette starring all your favorite characters in a story mode that feels less like a real Star Wars epic and more like a fanfiction Star Tours that plays like a 5 hour tutorial! Ha ha! Remember how Lando is bad with technology? Classic! I'm so glad I paid full price for this! Log on to the real Battlefront experience: the multiplayer, an endless clusterf*** of colors and noises where you're constantly respawning in chaotic firefights, wildly shooting at anything that moves, until you finally accrue enough battle points to pick your favorite hero or vehicle -- assuming you've unlocked them, of course! Only to be immediately destroyed by someone who knows what they're doing and sent back to square one -- unless you're one of the lucky people that has all the good star cards and you can just jump around the battlefield tearing new assholes left and right. Because even if the Force is with you, nothing compares to the might of loot box RNG! Watch in disbelief at EA's terrible loot box business model that turned a decent shooter into one of 2017's biggest gaming scandals, as players get so mad about free-to-play mechanics in a full price AAA video game that Wall Street actually notices, forcing EA to pull the real money-loot boxes at the last minute without fixing the progression. Meaning you still have to slowly grind out currency for another spin on the slot machine that gives you the gear you need to have a fair shot at not sucking online. In a gameplay experience that's so close to gambling, the GOVERNMENT is investigating if it's actually gambling as EA does its absolute best to maintain the crown of Worst Company Ever! Hang in there, guys! If anyone can do it, it's you! So light up that saber, and get ready to feel the Force with another Battlefront game that's a solid experience at its core -- if you can ignore the fact that that core is surrounded in human s***! It's a compromise! Starring: Maybe She's Born With It, Maybe It's Rebelline; Del Taco; Mark Hamill; Well, Excuse Meeee Princessss; Star Force One; Token Black Guy; Gargling Noises; Being Green Not That Easy It Is; The Rocketeer; Wrinkly Bossak; Bust A Movie; Space Sauron; Emperor Jazzhands; Franchise Reyboot; and Patricide At The Disco. for Star Wars Battlefront 2 was 'Legal Battlefront 2.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Legal Battlefront II There might be a lot of problems with this game but being able to Force-push people of a cliff is NOT one of them. I guess you're one with the Force now, sucker! Trivia * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Star Wars games including Star Wars Battlefront, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ''and ''Lego Star Wars. * In addition, there are Honest Trailers for all the Star Wars movies: Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back, '''Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',' Rogue One',' The Last Jedi',' Solo: A Star Wars Story', The Phantom Menace, ' Attack of the Clones', ' Revenge of the Sith' and the 'Star Wars Spinoffs'.'' Reception '''''Honest Game Trailers - Star Wars Battlefront 2 has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media critics appreciated the Honest Game Trailer's harsh tone. Samuel A of Techlector called the video "acid and funny" and said it spared no criticism. Matt Heywood of Entertainment Buddha observed "you know for damn sure that it Wars Battlefront II got its digital teeth kicked in." Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend wrote "If there's one game deserving of an Honest Trailer this year, it's Star Wars Battlefront 2. And given all of the controversy surrounding the game at launch, you better believe the Smosh Games crew took as many shots as humanly possible." Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote that the Honest Game Trailer was "unsurprisingly harsh" but also said "it’s not completely brutal. The narrator does make note that the game introduces new worlds, ships, and heroes, but then digs into the monetization." Similarly, Kyle Sledge of Game Rant noted "Smosh Games pulls no punches when it comes to criticizing Star Wars Battlefront 2, as the narrator begins by saying that EA is going for the “hat trick of shame” by following the blunders of Need For Speed: Payback and Mass Effect: Andromeda. Then, at one point, the narrator notes fairly that while Battlefront 2 introduces interesting new worlds, ships, and heroes, it’s ultimately undermined by monetization." Sledge also wrote "Perhaps the most scathing comment from Star Wars Battlefront 2‘s Honest Game Trailer is a followup remark from the narrator about the loot box controversy, as he states that it has created “gameplay experience that’s so close to gambling, the government’s investigating if it’s actually gambling.” This statement isn’t too far from being the truth." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'The Star Wars Battlefront 2 Honest Game Trailer Is Just As Brutal As You Think ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Star Wars Battlefront 2 Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- TV Overmind article * 'Return Of The Jedi And Star Wars Battlefront 2 Get Honest Trailers '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Star Wars Battlefront 2’s Honest Game Trailer Roasts EA '- GameRant article * 'Star Wars: Battlefront II Honest Trailer Is Unsurprisingly Harsh ' - ComicBook.com article * 'Star Wars Battlefront 2 Honest Trailer Is Acid And Funny ' - Techlector article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action shooter games Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Games Category:EA DICE Category:Electronic Arts